


Bedwars AU

by H0NKMAJ0



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Boys Kissing, Character Death, Death, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, M/M, Minecraft IRL, PVP, Platonic Soulmates, bedwars, dream team, karlnap, mcyt - Freeform, platonic dream team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29251659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H0NKMAJ0/pseuds/H0NKMAJ0
Summary: In which Bedwars is a deadly game.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	Bedwars AU

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is my first time using ao3, and i don't really know what i'm doing? so, if there's any mistakes in the tagging or anything else i'm sorry! i'm trying my best lol
> 
> if the cc's involved in this writing state they are uncomfortable with the content, i'll take it down. also please, don't send this works to the cc's or anything like that! ty :]  
> oh, also! english is not my first language so if you see a typo or that something is misspelled let me know, kindly, on the comments! i'd appreciate that a lot :] 
> 
> ok, i guess that's all i wanted to say,  
> enjoy!

With a heavy sigh, Sapnap closed his deep blue eyes, as he felt that unsettling twist that seemed to crush all of his organs whenever he was teleported somewhere by the Gods. The Minecraft Gods. His eyebrows furrowed in the middle of his face in anger.

At first, all of this was like a dream come true, Sapnap liked being the people’s favorite. Being the top #1 team, they were praised and received many, many gifts and luxuries. But as time passed, it got more serious, and people started dying in the events, which only made them more ‘ _entertaining_ ’ (or those were the Gods’ words when they explained why killing didn't get banned after the first warrior died in the arena). So eventually, the games became about being the last team standing, having no other choice but murdering others to stay alive. 

And the team became even more popular, because after the new rules, they’d never lost a game, and they'd never lost a teammate. Even if they had trouble sleeping at night, they convinced themselves it was worth it. It was them or their friends, right? Of course it’s worth it... 

Though everything changed a few events ago, where the Gods had taken Dream away from them… away from _him_.

He remembered too vividly how he died, and why he died. Protecting him and George, his _platonic soulmates_ , as he used to call them. The memory always made him smile, how one day Dream had read something about it, and immediately claimed Sapnap and George as his platonic soulmates. And, honestly, Sapnap couldn't agree more. They were platonically made for each other, and now, a part of their soul was missing.

The black haired shook his head, brushing the thought of his friend away from his mind, opening his eyes after his feet touched ground again. 

It took him just a few seconds to realise that the base looked extremely familiar. He sighed. It was the same arena as the last time they were sorted to participate. The same same one where they had lost Dream. 

He clenched his jaw and fists, watching Bad step out of the spawn to take a quick look of the surroundings.

“Apparently it’s the same map as last time,” he said, in a voice that wasn't his usual happy tone. 

He felt a hand on his shoulder, and when he looked to his side, he found a nice pair of mismatched eyes that looked way too calm for being again in the place where a part of their soul had died. 

“We have about five minutes before the battle begins,” Bad spoke again, sighing and turning around to face his friends, and teammates. In his eyes you could see that he only hoped they’d make it out alive. All of them this time.

“You’ll have to help me guys, I’m not the best at Bedwars…” Karl sighed shakily, covering his face with his hands. The black haired snapped his head towards the slightly taller man beside him. George’s hand on his shoulder tightened. 

“Don’t say that Karl.” George smiled, and Karl’s soft brown eyes focused on the british. “You're a very skilled warrior.” A light chuckle left the brunet’s lips, as he stepped out of the spawn, leaving Sapnap and the british there. The taller one returned his attention to George beside him, who finally removed his hand off his shoulder. “We’ll win for him.” Sapnap swallowed the knot on his throat, and started nodding his head. 

“Yeah,” his voice came out lower than he intended too. His hands found the ends of his white bandana behind his head, beneath some of his wavy pieces of black hair, and tightened it up. “For him.” 

The pair shared one last nod, as they finally left the spawn to walk a little bit around the base. His eyes landed on a very nervous Karl, that didn't stop walking in circles, biting his lips and playing with his fingers. The look on Sapnap’s face softened for a moment as he observed his boyfriend, and then all of the anger came back. 

After Dream, someone of the other non-official members of his team, the ones that were still in training, had to take his place. Karl didn't even hesitate to offer himself, and the Gods accepted immediately without admitting any objections. They knew that having two lovers in a team would be good for _entertainment_ , and would make the events more _interesting_ , and that disgusted Sapnap, it only made his hate for them grow bigger. 

He walked over to him and grabbed his face on his hand. Karl barely had any scars on his beautiful face, and it made Sapnap want to cry. Why would he ever offer himself to be a part of the official team? His heart ached looking at him, knowing he could lose him in a blink of an eye. Karl’s eyes scanned his face and then focused on his dark blue eyes, guiding his hands to hold Sap’s. He intertwined their fingers, and smiled trying to calm him down. 

“We’ll be fine,” he breathed out, not leaving Sapnap's eyes at any moment. 

Outside, a voice was announcing the names of the teams to the public, who cheered and shouted constantly. 

“Yeah? Then stop being so nervous babe.” He answered. Karl bit the inside of his cheek, wondering how even in the most serious, and nerve wracking situations, Sapnap managed to make him blush. 

“Do not call me that, you nimrod.” He mumbled, lowering down his eyes to his feet. 

“Why not?” Sapnap softly chuckled, squeezing lightly their intertwined fingers. 

“Because…–!” Karl whined, but was cut off by the announcement of their team. 

“ _Finally_ , _our last team in competition is the fan's favorite_!” Loud cheering was heard, making a chill run down both warriors' spines. “ _The Dream Team_ , _represented by the color green!_ _This is the first time they play Bedwars since the tragic loss of Dream, who was replaced by Karl Jacobs_! _We know he’s an amazing warrior, but we’ve never seen him perform in Bedwars_. _Would they survive_ , _and continue with their perfect winning streak_?” There was a massive cheer that filled the arena, echoing in their base. Sapnap’s jaw clenched, and Karl knitted his eyebrows together. His hands left Sap’s, and he placed them on his boyfriend’s cheeks. He rubbed his thumbs softly on the skin, and then leaned in to share a short, but deep and meaningful kiss. 

“Guys, thirty seconds,” George exclaimed, putting on his goggles and walking towards the entrance of their base, which remained closed by a thin glass that would break once the event started. The boyfriends broke apart to position beside George, but they still held hands, tightly. Bad stood on the other side of the brit. 

“We’ve got this, muffins.” 

“ _Three_...!”

“We do.” George nodded. 

“ _Two…!_ ”

Karl squeezed Sapnap’s hand. The black haired squeezed back. 

“ _One_ …!” 

“For him…” he whispered to himself, hearing the fireworks light in the sky above them and the glass in front of them shatter. 

In their inventories appeared a basic kit with a wooden sword, a wooden pickaxe and a stack of green blocks. 

“Karl and Bad protect the bed.” George ordered, taking the leadership immediately. The pair noded, starting to place blocks right away. “We’ll get resources, come on.” The mismatched eyes landed on him, and without hesitation, Sapnap followed George, who had started building a bridge towards the center of the arena. 

Sapnap towered up a little, trying to get a better view of the middle aisle, and saw blue and yellow fighting in the middle of the resources. He jumped off his small tower and walked towards his teammate. 

“Gog, they're fighting.” The british stopped building to look behind him. After staring for a while, he went back to building. 

“Let's just hope they don’t blow all of it up like last time,” he sighed. 

They were just a few blocks away, when Sapnap took the risk to jump to the middle. He knew he was being reckless, but that was just his way of doing things. And jumping off the bridge to start grabbing the resources seemed to be the most logical thing to do in that moment, even if the risk of him miscalculating when jumping was there. 

He always had his wooden sword to defend himself if the other warriors decided to go for him, so. He’s probably fine.

“Sapnap!!” Oh, and he had George too. Of course. 

The brit jumped behind him, and stood against his back, keeping guard of him as he saw how the other warriors were fighting against each other with enthusiasm.

When the blue warrior fell to the void right in front of George’s eyes, the yellow guy turned around and gave the british a cocky look. He just huffed, and tilted his head as in saying _bring it_ , something the warrior seemed to catch right away.

He ran towards the pair, and George left Sapnap’s side to start battling his opponent. He was dodging around flawlessly every attack, at the same time he jumped and tried to get some crits on him, but the dude didn't want to give up, and would spam his hits on George desperately. 

“Sap?!” The man tried, hoping his teammate was done with the resources. 

“I’ll be right there!” George heard him struggle, and with an agile move, he saw Sapnap fighting two red warriors. “Let me take this guys out first!” 

“Eat shit!” One of them screamed, and jumped to get a crit on him. But Sapnap, being the skilled warrior that he is, dodged it, and managed to get various crits in a row, making the guy despawn. 

“That's not a nice way to treat people!” He exclaimed, making George roll his eyes and laugh; he had to manage without Sapnap. He dragged the yellow warrior towards the edge of the aisle, and kicked him on the stomach, making him fall into the void, just like he had done to the blue one. 

Panting, he turned around just to watch Sapnap jump in the air, using some red blocks the enemy had placed, and landed a perfect crit on the red warrior, making him despawn. 

“Yes!” He celebrated, facing the british now, who was smiling at him. “What?” George shook his head, walking towards the resources and grabbing a few more things too. After some seconds of breathing, he spoke again. “We need to go back, Karl and Bad could be in trouble,” he still was out of breath. His eyes focused on his wood sword, noticing it was about to break he decided to throw it away, letting it fall into the void. “Come on,” he jumped back onto the bridge, and started running back, a little bit desperate to know if Karl was okay. 

Once they reached the base, and saw both of his teammates standing on each side of the little fortress that surrounded their bed now; he sighed in relief. Karl's eyes landed on him, worry expressed on his features as he saw Sapnap and George were already wounded. 

“What happened?” He asked once the black haired walked past him. 

“Kicked some red ass!” He responded cockily, making Karl roll his eyes at him. He just smirked and followed George inside the base, passing him the emeralds, the diamonds and the ingots he had gathered. 

“Okay, I can craft iron chest plates for all of us, and… two diamond axes, a diamond sword, and a trident for Bad.” 

“That's pretty good. What about bows?” George sighed, readjusting his goggles in place. 

“Just one.” Sapnap nodded. 

“Do it, I’ll give it to Karl.” 

“W- what? Do you have arrows?” the brown haired raised one of his eyebrows. 

“Yeah, I got two stacks for my boy.” George smiled. He wanted to laugh at Sapnap for being so cheesy, but he knew Karl made him so genuinely happy that the british just… couldn't make fun of that. 

“Okay, here you go. Give him this,” The older one quickly crafted all the things and handed him his chest plate, which he put on immediately, his axe, the sword and the bow. 

“Hey, what about shields?” 

“Oh! You're right.” After a few seconds of silence, George handed him two shields. 

“Thank you Gogy.” 

He ran back to his boyfriend, who seemed to be grabbing his wooden sword so tightly his knuckles were white. 

“Baby,” the black haired chuckled, lowering the sword. Karl jumped in place, making the younger one smile wide. He was just so _in love_ with the boy in front of him, that everything he did would just make his heart go _whoosh_. Like right now.

“What?” He asked, swallowing and turning around to face him. Sapnap was looking at him with the biggest heart eyes Karl’s ever seen, and of course, he blushed. “What is it Sap, people can come break our bed!” He exclaimed, biting his lower lip. 

“Right,” the black haired snapped out of his little trance, and handed Karl the chest plate, who put it on right away. “I got you arrows and a bow,” he smiled, as he gave him the bow and the stacks of arrows that automatically went to his inventory. “Oh and a diamond sword and a shield,” the last items ended up on Karl’s hands and he had a cute smile on his face. 

“Thank you Sap,” he chuckled, and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek that made his boyfriend blush now. Probably a lot of people were watching them through cameras. “Now we can kick some ass,” and as he said that, a big announcement displayed on the sky, along with some fireworks. 

_THE RED BED HAS BEEN DESTROYED!_

“Oh, god,” he sighed. Beds getting destroyed meant people would start dying. It meant… they had to start murdering. 

Suddenly, there were soft fingers against his check, and he followed the touch instinctively, his eyes landing on the soft brown he loved so much. A small, reassuring smile was plastered across Karl's face, and Sapnap finds himself not understanding how his boyfriend managed to be so calm now, when he was almost panicking back at their base before the game even started.

The answer was pretty obvious, but Sapnap somehow missed it. Or maybe he pretended like he didn't see it, because it was him. The reason was _him_. Karl would do anything for Sapnap, just like Sapnap would do anything for Karl. Even if it meant faking confidence to comfort the other. 

The black haired sighed loudly, making Karl press his lips shortly against his’. Sapnap felt his face go red, as he pulled away from the brunet, who was chucking sweetily. The younger saw the movement's on Karl’s light brown eyes, that were quickly back to his midnight blue. 

“Red is coming.” The older informed, charging an arrow on his bow. Once Sapnap looked to his right, and saw the red team bridging towards them, the grip on his diamond axe tightened. 

“Let's kick some ass, then.” He exchanged one last knowing look with his boyfriend, who nodded and started shooting arrows to the warriors, trying to knock them off the bridge they were building. 

Sapnap however, made his way to Bad and George, who were already at the edge of their base, waiting for the red team to strike. They looked bored though, and the younger could understand. It was taking them a minute to get there; which was a good thing for the archer. Karl took some time to aim properly, which ended in him knocking one of them off the bridge, and falling into the void. 

A loud firework above them exploded, showing the name of the first victim of the game, along with the words ‘ _was shot into the void by Karl Jacobs_.’

He lowered his bow, letting his eyes get lost in the sky, where the big red letters flashed. He looked at it until it disappeared, gulping. That was his first ever kill. The words repeated into his mind like crazy, and he was sure he was about to have a panic attack. If it wasn't for the screams of his team, he wouldn't have snapped out of it. His eyes were soon again landing on his love, who was fighting flawlessly against one of the reds. 

He sighed, and aimed again, waiting for the right moment to shoot any of the other reds that were individually fighting against his teammates. The opportunity came when the one that was fighting George built a small tower between him and the british. So Karl shot him, knowing he was low. The red guy built more walls, surrounding himself probably to eat a golden apple and heal, but Karl was quicker. He towered up enough to have a view on the man, and shot him again, and again until the firework exploded… again. 

George looked at Karl, who was breathing rapidly, feeling the panic again. His eyes landed on the mismatched ones that looked at him proudly. However, the exchange didn't last long, because George got attacked by a red that had barely escaped from Sapnap, who just got respawned and was crafting some stuff in the base. Shaking his head, the archer dropped from his tower and aimed confidently at the guy, shooting him and getting him low enough that George's crit killed him. A loud firework lit the sky, and was followed almost immediately by another one: Bad had also killed his adversary. 

_RED TEAM HAS BEEN ELIMINATED!_

Karl made his way to them, who were panting and bleeding from some of the hits they took. 

“You guys okay?” He asked, out of breath. 

“Yeah,” Bad answered. “You did good Karl.” His voice sounded proud, and there was a slight smile on his face, because even though he had just _killed_ two people, he had indeed performed really well. 

“Yeah,” George agreed, grabbing his shoulder to give him a little squeeze. 

“T- thanks guys…” he gulped, trying not to think much about it. “I’ll go check on Sap.” His friends nodded, and he saw them pull out some golden apples before turning around to start walking back to the base. 

He pulled his bow through his head, and sighed again, feeling all the panic repressed coming back up. His eyes closed for a second, a panic attack was the last thing he needed right now. So, like a mantra, he repeated to himself: _it was them or his friends_. 

Once he stood inside the base again, he looked for the deep blue eyes that he knew would give him the comfort he needed. 

And he was right.

As soon as Sapnap’s eyes landed on his’, he felt his body relax, and a small smile appeared on his features. He pouted and made grabby hands, telling his boyfriend with those two gestures that he needed to be held. The black haired chuckled, and rolled his eyes at the brunet, thinking he was too adorable to be true. 

He walked towards him, and wrapped his arms around the other. 

“You were so good out there,” he whispered against Karl's hair, closing his eyes and enjoying the small moment they were having. The older let out a faint chuckle. 

“You too,” he smiled. “Until you got boxed…” Sapnap laughed. 

“Like a fish!” Karl laughed too. He was glad that Sapnap always made him smile, even in the shittiest situations. 

“Yeah, literally dog water,” He pulled back to look at his face. 

“Well, lucky me for having a badass archer boyfriend that finished the job,” Karl’s smile dropped a little. 

“I almost had a panic attack twice, but thank you, I guess…” he confessed in a whisper, that made Sapnap stop smiling and frown. His grip on Karl tightened, making the older rest his face on his shoulder, closing his eyes and sighing. 

“I know it's hard at first… but you know, it’s them or–”

“Us…” they said at the same time. 

“Yeah…” Karl mumbled against his shoulder. “I know. Don't worry.” 

Sapnap kissed his head softly, and pulled away. He smiled, and leaned in for a short kiss once he noticed Karl’s eyes were on his lips.

They broke the kiss at the sound of an explosion outside their base. Sapnap frowned, and checked the spawn, where Bad and George appeared and immediately started screaming to them to go protect the bed. 

He watched as his boyfriend, without hesitation, grabbed his bow and made his way out of the base. He followed him close, and found two blues trying to get into their bed. Karl started shooting his arrows as soon as he saw them mining the endstone, making the warriors use their shield, which stopped the mining. The brunet stopped shooting, snorting in annoyance, seeing all his arrows were being stopped by the shields. He put away his bow, taking his sword out with a little swing. 

“We’ll get their bed!” George shouted, and Sapnap catched them leaving through the red bridge. When his eyes went back to the blues, he saw Karl was running towards them with his sword out. He quickly followed him, but before they could do anything, the blues placed a block of TNT on top of the endstone structure that protected their bed. His eyes widened, and he grabbed Karl’s arm to pull him back, behind him, while he pulled out his shield, which stopped the explosion from making too much damage to them. 

“Shit!” He put the shield away, looking back at the blues that were quick enough to break their bed. 

_THE GREEN BED HAS BEEN DESTROYED!_

Before their eyes, a warning appeared: _you won't respawn anymore_! 

Karl squeezed his hand, and let go of it to start fighting the blues. It took Sapnap a few seconds to come back to reality after the message disappeared, and join his boyfriend in the fighting. 

They were in the middle of the fight, and Sapnap had managed to break one of the warriors’ shields with his axe, when the skies were filled with fireworks again. 

_THE YELLOW BED HAS BEEN DESTROYED!_

The pair saw the blues exchange glares, and they started celebrating. But their smiles were soon erased, as the next firework exploded; 

_THE BLUE BED HAS BEEN DESTROYED!_

Karl let out a loud “ha!”, making fun of his adversaries, as he landed a crit with his sword on the warrior that didn't have a shield now. Sapnap laughed too, and started breaking the other’s shield, knowing it was just a few crits away from giving in. 

Karl switched from his sword to his bow again, and started shooting the guy in front of him, one arrow after the other, making him step back, and trying to use blocks to shield himself, that were easily avoided by the archer. He kept spamming arrows, until the guy was at the edge of the isle. Karl aimed, and was about to shoot when the blue warrior looked at him with pleading eyes. His hands started shaking, but the mantra echoed on his mind again: _it's them or your friends_. And it was like those words set him into autopilot mode, because he shot him without even realising it, and the warrior fell, hitting the ground with his knees and then backwards into the void. 

He waited for the firework that didn't fail to light the sky. He turned around, and watched how his boyfriend also landed a final crit, and another firework exploded. He sighed, relieved as he made his way back to his love, who put an arm around him and kissed his head affectionately. 

“You good?” The younger asked, to which Karl nodded, gulping. 

“Yeah. You?” Sapnap nodded too. 

“I’m fine…” he assured. He pulled away, taking two golden apples out of his inventory and handed one to his boyfriend. “Here…”

“Thank you.” He took a bite of the fruit, immediately feeling it's healing properties, as he sighed, checking the stats that were projected in the sky.

Red was gone, half of blue was gone and yellow had lost one member (Karl must have missed the firework in between all the fighting). Green was the only team that still had all of his members alive. All the beds were destroyed.

They were almost there. He knew Bad and George were probably taking care of the blues left, and that soon after that they’d go against the yellows. 

“Should we go to yellow’s base?” He asked once he finished swallowing his apple. Sapnap's eyes met his, he was still holding him with his arm. 

“Let's wait a few minutes… if we’re lucky, we can wait until blue is gone.” The brunet nodded, leaning against his boyfriend’s shoulder and closing his eyes. He felt so safe in Sapnap’s arms. With all the fighting and fear for his life after the bed got destroyed… it was really nice to feel relaxed for a few minutes. 

So they held each other, waiting for some more fireworks, but nothing came. Their base was dead silent, and Sapnap started to get worried. It was weird, at that point in the game, that it was so quiet. And them just standing there made them an easy target, so he decided to grab Karl’s hand and start moving away from their base. The soft brown eyes connected to the midnight blues, and just by that Sapnap knew Karl was asking if they were going after yellow, so he nodded. The brunet sighed, nodding as well. He intertwined his fingers with Sapnap’s, who smiled softly at the gesture. 

They managed to sneak onto the middle aisle, where they saw yellow guarding the borders of their base. Blues were nowhere to be seen, neither were their teammates. They only knew they were fine because no fireworks had exploded above them… yet. 

“We need to think this through, Sap.” Karl said, swallowing and facing his boyfriend, who returned the look. 

“I know,” he agreed. His eyes left his boyfriend’s to check the yellows one more time. “We’re outnumbered…” he mumbled. 

“We should get them from a high place… right?” Karl asked. “Like tower a few blocks and then make the bridge…” He explained. “I could at least make them damage with my arrows from above before we jump in and finish them off…” 

Sapnap looked at him, and couldn't resist to grab him by his cheeks and connect their lips in a short kiss that made both of them blush. 

“I couldn't resist, sorry,” Sapnap giggled. “You're so smart, baby.” 

“Shut up, nimrod.” Karl also giggled, standing up. “Come on, we should hurry.” The black haired nodded, and stood up as well. 

“Let's do this…” 

They started towering up, and once they were high enough, Sapnap started bridging while Karl kept guard of him with the shield. Lucky for them, the yellows didn't have bows, so they just tried to hide behind blocks when Karl started shooting them. Sapnap stood beside his boyfriend, watching him aim and shoot perfectly at the slightest movement one of them did. 

“Do you have a fire charge?” He whispered against his bow, his eyes focused on the yellow that was nearest to the base, worried he would get in there and craft stuff to fight back. 

“Just one. Why?” Karl just hummed at him. “You think we should blast them?” 

“Maybe…” he whispered, letting go of the arrow and shooting the warrior, who stepped back behind some blocks. He quickly charged another, ready to shoot again to whoever tried to move. “Try to get the one in the right, he’s the one that's lowest.” 

And Sapnap obeyed, grabbing the fire charge from his inventory, taking his time to aim properly and then threw it at the right side of the yellow base. The explosion made the warrior jump to the center of the base, and Karl shot him quickly. And when he was about to shoot another arrow, the yellow managed to hide inside the base, followed by his teammates. Karl only managed to get one more hit before they were out of reach. 

“Shit.” He lowered the bow, frowning. 

“We should bridge all the way there. They are low and if they shoot us with a fire charge here, we're dead.” Sapnap said, to which Karl agreed nodding his head. 

So the black haired finished bridging, and started to make a little floor beneath them. It was a matter of time though, that the arrows started passing around them, none of them actually hitting them, however Karl started towering up even higher, followed by Sapnap. 

“We can take them.” The older breathed out, nodding to himself. 

“Yeah,” Sapnap agreed in a high pitched voice he didn't intend to make. Their eyes connected in a knowing look. The black haired cleared his throat, “we can.” His voice now normal. 

Karl opened his lips to say something, but they were surprised by a fire charge that exploded half of the floor they had built. They both screamed, and Sapnap was quick to block themselves in, and then grabbed his boyfriend in his arms. They were on their knees and barely covered for a small wall of blocks. 

He knew they had a little time up there until they had to inevitably go down and pvp with their adversaries… the blackhaired sighed after a few seconds of silence, glad that the yellows didn't have another fire charge to blow them up (he knew they didn't have more because if they did, they'd been dead by now). 

“Are you okay?” He asked his boyfriend, his eyes moving around like crazy, searching for every sign of damage in his face and body. 

“I’m okay…” Their eyes locked, both of them full with concern and fear. “You?” 

“Lost a few hearts.” Karl frowned. He had lost hearts too, but by the way Sapnap said that, he assumed he had lost more than a few. 

“Eat the golden apple.” Sapnap’s eyes widened. 

“No! I didn't lose that many.” 

“Sapnap–”

“And besides we only have one left, I’d rather you–”

“Sapnap!” The younger stopped talking, and focused his eyes again on Karl’s. “You need it more than me.” 

They remained silent and finally, they heard some fireworks outside. It was time to go down and fight. 

Karl cupped his boyfriend's head on his hands and leaned in for a kiss. Sapnap wrapped his arms around him, tilting his head to the side just a little, to deepen the kiss. Karl’s hands curled around his hair with affection and they pulled away just so the older could wrap the other on his arms. He closed his eyes, feeling Sapnap tighten the hug and hide his face on the crouch of his neck. 

“What are you doing…?” He asked in a whisper. 

“I love you.” Karl answered, giving him a kiss on the head. 

“Why does this feel like a goodbye…?” Sapnap’s voice was little, and it made Karl's heart ache. He immediately started shaking his head. 

“It’s not.” He assured, pulling away from the hug, one of his hands coming back to one of Sapnap’s cheeks. “I just wanted to remind you.” He pecked his lips. “I love you, Sapnap. So much.” Another kiss. 

“I love you too, Karl.” He kissed him back. And with no warning, the older stood up, not watching how Sapnap’s eyes widened in panic. “Karl wait–!” He quickly got the golden apple out, and started eating it, but his boyfriend didn't wait for him, and using his fire charge to boost himself, he landed on the middle of the yellow base. “Karl!” He screamed from up there, feeling trapped, and useless. He didn't have a way to get down quickly like Karl, and he didn't want to just jump down and take the fall damage that would reverse all the healing the golden apple just did. So, he was forced to tower down carefully, placing blocks to create a staircase, while he watched his boyfriend fight against three yellow warriors. “Shit. shit, shit, _shit_.” 

Karl, however, didn't feel afraid. It was probably the adrenaline of being in the middle of a 3v1 fight, only using his bow and arrow, trying to dodge crits and at the same time shooting arrows at them and, somehow, managed to almost never miss any shots. He started circling the structure that used to protect the yellow bed, trying to give Sapnap some time to get back down there, and it was working, until he ran out of arrows. 

His eyes widened, and he took a crit when he threw his bow away and got out his sword. He managed to block another crit, at the same time the skies lit once again. 

_BLUE TEAM HAS BEEN ELIMINATED_!

He smiled, knowing Bad and George had got the blue. He turned around to try and get some hits on one of them, eventually getting him. Firework. He sighed, running away to try and get some more ground from the other two, and he saw Sapnap was almost there. His eyes connected with his boyfriend’s, not knowing that’d be a deadly mistake. 

The yellows knew Karl was low, most likely one crit away from dying. They hadn't seen him eat anything, so it also made sense that he wasn't regenerating. He had to be low, right? Trusting that, the yellow obviously saw a chance, and took it. Karl wasn't even focused on them, it was perfect timing. 

He sprinted in his direction, surprising the brunet that just widened his eyes. He gave Karl no time to react as he landed a final crit that made the green warrior lose all his hearts. He gasped, feeling the axe crushing against his skin, the crit landing in between his neck and shoulder. 

The other green warriors were on their way towards the yellow base, when George felt a big sting on his chest, which made him slow down. Bad turned around to see him, frowning. 

“George…?” He grabbed the british by his shoulder, the mismatched eyes focusing on Bad through those big goggles, confused. 

“S- something happened to Sapnap...” He whispered, frowning. He could feel the black haired wasn't okay. He felt… uneasy. 

“What?!” The other asked in panic. But the answer was soon in the skies. Bad gasped, his free hand flying to cover his mouth. “Oh no, Karl…” George followed his eyes to watch the announcement too. _Shit_.

“We… we need to get there, now.” George said, now understanding why he had felt it. Bad just nodded, and they started running, ignoring the tears that started forming on both of their eyes.

Midnight blue was the last thing he saw, before collapsing on the ground, lifeless. 

“Karl!” Sapnap screamed loudly, his eyes filling with tears immediately. “No!” His voice broke, and everything slowed down around him. The way the firework exploded, the way Karl’s body hit the ground, the way the yellows turned around to see him in fear. He should've jumped earlier to help, taking the fall damage like he normally would do. He should've been reckless. But no, the one time he tried to be careful so he could fully protect his boyfriend, he failed. It ended up being the complete opposite. 

He caught his breath, and jumped down, taking fall damage that didn't really do much to his health. He wiped the tears away, and screamed again, until his voice was sore. He ran towards the yellows, fighting fiercely, the others in shock and fear, knowing nothing better to do than blocking his attacks with their dumb shields. 

“ _Come on_!” He shouted, letting the tears fall, frustrated because the other two wouldn't fight him. Another scream came out of his sore throat, as he hit the shields nonstop, more screaming, sobbing, until they were broken. He then stopped to look at the yellows, his breathing accelerated, he didn't even try to calm down. The yellows seemed terrified. He didn't care, though, and killed first the one that took Karl. Firework. The other had tried to run away, but Sapnap chased him until he killed him as well.

And as soon as the last yellow warrior died, a big final firework explosion lit the sky. But he didn't care about it. 

_YELLOW TEAM HAS BEEN ELIMINATED!_

He didn't care about the big letters announcing the Dream Team had yet again won the match. 

_GREEN HAS WON THE GAME!_

He let go of his axe, which hit the cold ground beside the yellow warrior. He then made his way towards Karl’s body. He fell on his knees, and quickly grabbed him, pulling him to a hug. He sobbed against his hair, not caring about anything surrounding them. His mind was spinning, and he felt dizzy, he might even vomit– he didn't know, the panic consuming his body, he was shaking, trembling against it, still not fully believing that the lifeless body on his arms was _his love_. 

He pulled away, a shaky hand running through the features on his perfect, almost scarless face. _Why_? The tears that streamed down his face landing on those perfect features that he loved so much. How could he let this happen? He should've been there to protect him, to fight alongside him. 

He… he failed him. He failed Karl. 

More tears falling down, more shaky breathing; he kept wondering why, _why_ did he do it? The answer was right there, so simple, so obvious it _hurt_ . Just like he'd do anything for Karl, Karl would do anything for him. Even if that meant killing for the other, even if that meant _dying_ for the other. 

A hand on his shoulder made him jump, opening his eyes, turning around just to find George’s mismatched eyes full of tears looking at him. He gave him a little nod, and Sapnap knew George understood. So he let his face fall into the other’s chest, letting go of Karl's body so it rested on his lap, while he wrapped his arms around George now. His sobbed harder than before, breaking the british’s heart. 

“It’ll be okay, Sapnap…” the brown haired managed to say in a soft whisper, that didn't really comfort the younger, who just sobbed harder against his friend, his soulmate, the… last part of his soul that was still with him, grabbing him as if his life depended on him, which to be fair, it kinda did. 

Bad then decided to join them, wrapping his arms around both of his friends, also crying, the scene awfully familiar to the team. 

None of them spoke, there was no need. The quiet cryings from George and Bad, and the loud sobs from Sapnap did all the talking. The crowd wasn't cheering as they usually did when a game ended. It all felt like a deja vu. A really twisted and cruel deja vu. 

It had been a few minutes, when he suddenly felt his organs crashing inside of him. He gasped, pulling away from George, trying to grab Karl's body but it was too late. One second he had the love of his life laying on his lap, the other he was in front of a big crew that somehow was cheering loudly, unlike the one from the arena. George’s hand reached for his, making him close his eyes, trying to steady his breathing. Bad also wrapped an arm around him, which also helped to calm down. 

With a heavy sigh, Sapnap opened his eyes again, facing the loud cheering crowd in front of them. In a flash he remembered the last look Karl gave to him. The last hug, the last kiss, the last ‘I love you’. He smiled bitterly, trying to fake for the crowd. 

At least, Karl was free from the Gods. And that thought made him feel some sort of peace, for now. He knew he wouldn't be in peace until he saw the Gods dethroned, _dead_. And he’d never stop fighting against them, until it happens. 

For everyone that has lost their lives for _'entertainment_ ’. For Dream. 

_For Karl_.

**Author's Note:**

> welp. there's that! i hope you liked it :D thanks for reading! <3  
> i hope the huger games vibes i went for showed lol. if you have any advice or whatever feel free to comment! or if you want, you can follow my twitter @/H0NKMAJ0 (same @ as here :]) and.... yeahhh again, hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
